Wish Upon A Star
by Don'tTrustMe
Summary: I didn't know it could come true.


**I revised this story to make it flow a little nicer, and I fixed the grammar and things of that sort aswell.**

1. **I don't own any of the characters. **

2. My first fanfic, please be nice and leave a review…critique welcome as long as it's nice.

* * *

I don't know when I started feeling THIS strongly towards my friend. I guess it was always there, and I didn't realize it was there, I don't know. But all I DO know is that boy was absolutely incredible. Everything to his bubbly personality to his warm, bright smile was just perfect. I adored everything about him, and honestly, I was in love.

We were best friends, ever since we could walk, and our tight friendship stayed with us till now, in high school.

Demyx was popular and had every girl on campus drooling for him, whether they were single or not. (Let me tell you he was a cause of many break ups.) Everyone would say "hi" to him, and he would always over exaggerate a smile and wave happily back to them. I loved it...He was everything I wasn't. Happy, friendly, outgoing, you know things of that sort.

I on the other hand, was the kind of person people would suspect for a serial killer. Or one of those people you make mad, and they slit your throat in your sleep. I was quiet and rarely cracked a smile, or talked. No I saved those for Demyx, or special occasions.

"OH ZEXY!!"

I turned around recognizing the melodic voice.

"Oh, hey there Demyx." I mumbled, trying hard not to blush, or do something ELSE that might embarrass me.

"Remember, we have that parade thing tonight, and you're going with me alright?" He pouted, giving me a puppy dog look absolutely NO ONE could refuse.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. "Why would I not be going with my one and only best friend?"

He gave me a sweet little laugh.

"Great! Ok, Ill talk to you more about it at lunch"

With that he took off.

I smiled dumbly to myself. I had no chance with the guy, I mean he was as straight as a board, and what makes me think I could possibly get with him, if I hadn't in last seventeen years?

* * *

"Was that loud?"

"The whole friggin state could here that belch you fucktard."

I slapped the back of his head, earning a kick in the shin from Riku, earning a hair pull from me. He stopped after that.

Sora laughed at me. "You know Zexion, if you're not careful, someone might bitchslap you." He took a bite out of Riku's pizza.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't scare me."

"Hey guys! You guys really need to stop horse playing at the table."

That was Demyx, sweet, sweet Demyx. He chuckled slightly at his own comment. He was the one always getting in trouble for starting food fights in the cafeteria.

He sat at his usual spot next to me and we waited for the others to arrive. Riku joined Axel to get more food while Roxas tried to avoid Axel's 'loving' grasps. When they arrived back at the table their trays were overflowing with an assortment of deformed slabs of food.

"So Riku, I heard a little something"

"What could you possibly have heard about me Axel?"

Axel snorted, obviously displeased. "Don't play stupid, I know you know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't." Riku cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Shall I make this uber pointy fork remind you?" Axel thrusted the fork toward Riku's direction, making the silver haired boy jolt back.

"I honestly don't know what you could be talking about?"

"You two are going out aren't you? And you tried to hide it!!"

"What!?"

"You and Sora! You two are an item."

I rolled my eyes at the two bickering losers.

"Will you two stop? I'd like to go to my next class without a headache."

"Aww but Zex, you don't care that these two lovers tried to hide something from us?"

"I could honestly care less."

Pretty much the whole group had suspected them liking each other for the longest time. It's just the way they would exchange little glances, the way they would constantly brush up against each other, the way they would flirt secretly. It was sickly cute.

I thought about Demyx. What if our relationship was like that? An open, caring relationship. Not an unrequited love.

"...Zexion"

"Oh…uh…yeah?"

"Demyx speaking here!"

I smiled and looked at the blonde, "I know."

"I was wondering if you could drive me to the parade thing tonight. My parents can't, too busy with work and stuff..."

"Of course Demyx, it's not a problem, anything for my best friend"

"YAY!

He wrapped his arms around me and almost made me choke on the sorry excuse for cafeteria food I was eating.

After lunch we said our goodbyes and headed out.

Demyx waved bye to me and mentioned not to forget to pick him up. I told him I wouldn't and said I'd probably be there around 5:24.

* * *

As we buckled our seatbelts for the long car ride to the parade, Demyx glanced over at me, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it instead.

"Where you doing to say something Dem?"

"Yeah...um. "He took a deep sigh. "Thanks for driving me to the parade. We're going to have so much fun being on those floats and stuff."

I let out a disappointed sigh. "No problem."

I pulled up to the parking lot and found a place to park close to the floats and stands. Neither of us made a motion to get out.

"Dem..."

His perfect aqua blue eyes looked over to mine. They looked strangely out of character, they looked sad or confused.

"Yeah?"

"You're like my best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"And if I told you anything, that would never change...right?"

He started to look worried.

"Of course... what's wrong?"

There was a big pause between us.

"Oh...nothing."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled a fake smile. "One-Hundred percent sure."

We then got out and started walking towards the float we would be on. It was ocean themed thanks to Demyx. He would be singing and playing his sitar while the rest of us threw a many array of things, beads mostly.

We got dressed and started heading out onto the street were all the people were. As we tossed out beads and things, I just couldn't get my mind off how close I was to telling him. I glanced at him, and he smiled at me. I mentally slapped myself for not doing so.

* * *

After the parade there was absolutely nothing Demyx and I could do. There was a college party, but my mom would kill me if I went, and even though she wouldn't be home until 2 or 3 in the morning, she had her ways of finding out. So we had about 5 or six hours to waste.

"Let's go to the lake." Demyx asked me in the car.

"Umm, alright, which one? The one with the dock?"

"Definitely that one, the water is so pretty and clear there."

"And blue, like your eyes." I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"Oh…uhh nothing."

There were two places you could go on the lake, the dock, which was just a very large piece of wood that extended across a portion of the lake, and there was the shore. The shore was a small beach area that you could walk on, and you could splash around in the water a bit.

Demyx being the water lover he is wanted to splash around.

We arrived after about thirty minutes of driving. And as soon as we arrived Demyx jumped out and ran to the waters edge.

I slowly walked behind him sitting down when I reached the sand. I watched him dance in the water, under the moonlight. The scenery was kind of corny romantic, if we had been a couple or something of the sort.

He paused, looking up to the sky."Oh look Zexy a shooting star! Make a wish hurry!"

I don't even need to tell you what I wished for.

* * *

A few weeks passed after the parade. Axel now knew about my predicament. He kept telling me things would work out, that we'd be together someday. He got me hoping again, until those weeks turned to months, and my wish had yet to come true. Maybe we weren't meant to be at all…

* * *

One night I was sitting in my bed, making shapes and pictures from the popcorn on the ceiling, and being perfectly bored. Then my cellular rang. It was Demyx.

"Hey Dem, what's up?"

"Could I come over?" His voice was somewhat shaky. It made me nervous.

"Umm, sure, but you'll have to be quiet, my moms a little grumpy right now. She needs her sleep."

"Alright, be there in a few."

Dial tone.

I hung up and looked at the clock. 9:37 at night. Kind of strange that Demyx wanted to come over at this time. His parents usually wouldn't let him out after 8:00. Oh well, I'm not one to complain about him coming over.

The doorbell rang minutes later and I pretty much ran to the door.

He looked horrible. So sad and distraught, it shattered my heart. He was crying. No not even crying, _bawling_. His cheeks were soaking, his eyes soggy with tears.

"What happened!?" I quickly pulled him inside.

"My parents found out that...that...oh God I'm a freak for feeling like this."

"Feeling like what?"

He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, sniffling a bit. "Alright. B-but before I tell y-you, could I borrow s-some c-clothes? Mine are soaking w-wet." I hadn't even noticed it was raining till now.

I nodded and quickly led him to my room. He went to the bathroom to change as I sat at the edge of my bed. He came out moments later.

"Can I sit down?"

"You don't need to ask that Dem."

"Course not." He slowly walked towards the bed taking a seat close to me.

I waited awhile till he calmed down a bit more.

"Well, tell me what happened."

"Alright…" He sighed. "My parents were going through my sock drawer where they found my diary thing. I got it when I turned 11, you know that one?" I nodded. "They read the whole entire thing, Zexy, the whole entire thing!"

He fell into my chest, sobbing. I held him there until he continued, still in my arms.

"You know how big of homophobes my parents are right?"

I shuddered a little bit.

"Unfortunately."

"Wha-? N-never mind. Anyways, t-they were reading my j-journal and saw something I w-wrote. It was about a certain someone, y-you. It had so much stuff about you, and you know how my parents get when they're mad! They hit me! More than once this time!"

My eyes widened, and he continued.

"It s-said how, that I've never felt l-like this toward someone, a-and that it was so different, and s-so real. And since it was towards a g-guy and not a girl, I thought i-it was wrong until I realized I d-didn't care what p-people thought."

He paused for breath.

"I had kept inside so long and w-when my parents asked me about it I couldn't deny it. You know h-how I am."

I wiped the tears from his eyes. Smiling reassuring, him I was paying attention.

"It said that even when I was little…that…I fell in love. I l-love you Zexion, and ever since I confirmed my feelings were true I knew you had a special place in my heart forever, and I was scared to admit it because I know you're not into guys, and of course my parents, but also that I'll never have a chance with you but I just wanted you to know."

He lifted his head off my chest and looked away.

I laid my head on his shoulder. In my whole life, I have never been so happy.

"Zexion, what are you doing?"

"Dem?"

"…Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you that I've needed to forever."

"Alright, tell."

"Ever since I've known you, I've had this weird feeling too, and I wasn't sure what it was until I was older, then I knew for sure. I love you Demy, with all my heart."

I took my head off his shoulder and held his chin. I kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw that all that pain he had just been feeling, all that heartache, had been replaced by something much happier. And as I held my best friend in my arms I couldn't help but feel like a total goof.

* * *

I don't know how long it took us to go to sleep but when I woke up, he was right there in my arms, like Id wished for.

* * *

_Well I hoped you liked it! Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
